Kikyō
Kikyo is a Miko, a Shinto priestess, who was entrusted with the Shikon no Tama (Sacred Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls) by the Demon Slayers Village. The elders of the Demon Slayers came in possesion of the Shikon no Tama and quickly found that it was attracting Yokai and Evil Humans from far and wide. They determined that only a Miko of great purity and power would be able to purify and protect this jewel from misuse. It became Kikyo's destiny to spend her life guarding this Shikon no Tama lest it fall into the wrong hands, and the resulting evil and chaos would wrend the entire country. In ancient times The Miko was a young, pure woman who acted as an Oracle in the Shinto Temple, and assistant to the Shinto Priest. Kikyo's Clothing: Kikyou is clearly wearing the tradional dress of a Miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day. * Jacket Kikyou wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment in place. * Kosode (shirt) Kosode (literally: "little sleeve") were originally worn as underwear but by the Kamakura era, became accepted outer layer garments; more dressy with less sculpted sleeves. Kosode of the Heian and Kamakura Periods were always white. Inuyasha's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt, and extending to slightly past the wrist. The slits in the side of the hakama show the white kosode, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the hitoe (jacket) show it as well. This is a deliberate fashion effect. * Hakama Kikyou wears bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. *'Tabi' On her feet, Kikyo wears common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. 'Kikyo's Weapons' Kikyo carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi (literally Priestess Bow) and a quiver of Hamaya ( "evil-destroying arrow" or "demon-breaking arrow") fletched with white feathers. She has the ability to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power that has destroyed, disabled or sealed any Yokai or other evil to date. In Japan, it is universally believed that merely the twanging of a bowstring will frighten ghosts and evil spirits from the house. Further, even one Hamaya which has been made and blessed by a Shinto Priest, is believed to carry great protection and spiritual power. As a result, Hamaya are sold even today at shrines as an Engimono (good-luck charms). Hamaya and Hamayumi ("demon-breaking bows") were often given as gifts to celebrate the first New Year of a male baby's life. The Saigu-Yumi is a symmetrical bow based on the Mongolian recurved bow; it is not to be confused with the asymmetrical Japanese Great Bow or War Bow, which is up to nine feet long, whose handle is off center, 1/3 of the way up from the bottom end. The Bow is said to be one of the oldest and most sacred Japanese weapons; the first Emperor Jimmu is always depicted carrying a bow. per Robert G. Denig, (Journal of Combative Sport, Mar 2001) at ejmas.com/jcs/jcsart_denig_0301.htm "Yumi-ya, bow and arrow, is used as synonymous with arms. And though a Samurai might swear by his sword, yet the most binding oath (and the one used officially) was always sealed by solemnly breaking in twain an arrow as he pronounced the words of the oath." "The bow often appears in the hands of the gods. The guardian deities at the gates of Shinto temples, called Udajin and Sadaijin, are armed with bows. At the temple of the Sun Goddess at Ise, the Mecca of the Shintoists, the native religion of Japan, one of the ranking deities next to Ama-tersau-no-mi-Kami, the presiding goddess, is Tajikara, or the strong-handed man, whose emblem is the bow." The bow often appears in the hands of the gods. The guardian deities at the gates of Shinto temples, called Udajin and Sadaijin, are armed with bows. At the temple of the Sun Goddess at Ise, (one the most important Shinto Temples), one of the ranking deities next to Amatersau-no-mi-Kami (the presiding goddess) is Tajikara (the strong-handed man) whose emblem is the bow. Re-incarnation in Kagome In present day Tokyo, the Higurashi family now resides in a shrine compound that houses the Time Tree and the ancient well. Kagome Higurashi, a middle-school student who just turned 15, has to retrieve their family cat Buyo from the well. She was ready to leave the well with the cat when a centipede yōkai Mistress Centipede (Mukade Jōrō) emerged from the well, dragging a very confused Kagome through the wormhole and back to the Sengoku period (Feudal Era of Japan) approximately 500 years ago. Kagome was proven to be Kikyo's reincarnation in that the Shikon Jewel was within her body; she awoke InuYasha and the adventure for her began.